In many cases, users of web browsers, such as on a personal computing device, have multiple webpages open at the same time, where each webpage may be associated with a tab. Each tab may include some identifying information about its associated webpage, such as some text and/or an icon. However, when there are multiple tabs that are simultaneously visible to the user, if the user is moving back and forth from one webpage to another, it may be frustrating to find the tab that the user is looking for. For instance, users may become overwhelmed with the number and type of tabs that are simultaneously open in a browser, and when unable to find a particular webpage by its associated tab, the user may proceed to open a new tab for a webpage that is already open in the browser. Content that a user would find helpful, however, when moving from tab to tab is typically not found on a tab.